Municipalities of Kosovo
A Municipality ( , Serbian: , transliterated ) is the basic administrative division in Kosovo. List of Municipalities The first name is Serbian and the second one is Albanian: * Dečani / Deçani * Dragaš / Dragash * Đakovica / Gjakova * Glogovac / Gllogovci * Gnjilane / Gjilan * Istok / Istog * Kačanik / Kaçanik * Klina / Klina * Kosovo Polje / Fushë Kosova * Kosovska Kamenica / Kamenica * Kosovska Mitrovica / Mitrovica * Leposavić / Leposaviq * Lipljan / Lipjan * Mališevo / Malisheva * Novo Brdo / Novobërda * Obilić / Obiliq * Orahovac / Rahovec * Peć / Peja * Podujevo / Podujeva * Priština / Prishtina * Prizren / Prizren * Srbica / Skënderaj * Štimlje / Shtime * Štrpce / Shtërpcë * Suva Reka / Suhareka * Uroševac / Ferizaj * Vitina / Viti * Vučitrn / Vushtrri * Zubin Potok / Zubin Potok * Zvečan / Zveçan The municipalities of Leposavić, Zubin Potok and Zvečan in the north of Kosovo each have a significant Serbian majority, constituting more than 90% of the population. All other municipalities have a very substantial Albanian majority except for Štrpce in the south, which has a Serbian majority. Before the Kosovo War the municipality of Novo Brdo also had Serbian majority. Today, Novo Brdo has an Albanian majority due to ethnic cleansing performed by Albanians over Serbs. New Municipalities A number of new municipalities have been announced/created. The Government of Kosovo has embraced the need to enhance accountability and ownership at the local level, establishing the Ministry of Local Government Administration (MLGA) tasked with developing a plan to implement decentralization and enhance the coordination between the central and municipal institutions. According to the Provisional Institutions of Self-Government (PISG)'s Decentralization Plan prior to Kosovo's independence, five municipalities had been selected to pilot the decentralization strategy at the local level, two of which are in predominately Kosovo-Albanian areas (Đeneral Janković and Junik), two are in predominately Kosovo-Serbian areas (Gračanica and Parteš) and the fifth is the predominately Kosovo-Turkish area of Mamuša. Thus far the process has been initiated in three of the five pilot municipalities (Đeneral Janković, Junik and Mamuša). * Gračanica - Serbian majority (near Pristina and Novo Brdo) * Đeneral Janković -Albanian majority (near Kačanik) * Junik - Albanian majority (near Dečani) * Mamuša - Turkish majority (near Prizren) - established September 27, 2005. * Parteš - Serbian majority The Constitution of the Republic of Kosovo and the Ahtisaari Plan foresee the creation of 10 Serb majority municipalities throughout Kosovo. The implementation of decentralization has recently began, creating these "minority being the majority" municipalities. Kosovo, according to the most recent statistics, is 88% Albanian; the new municipalities are being created for the integration of the approximately 7% Serb minority into the institutions of Kosovo. Former municipalities Between 1990 and 2000 in the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija and Kosovo (UNMIK) there were the following additional municipalities: * Gora * Opolje In 2000 both were merged into the new municipality of Dragaš. The number of municipalities remains 30, because at the same time was formed the new municipality of Mališevo by taking territories from the municipalities of Orahovac (Prizren District/District of Đakovica), Suva Reka (District of Prizren), Klina (District of Peć) and Glogovac (Kosovo District/District of Pristina). External links *OSCE Municipal profiles *ASK - Association of Kosovo Municipalities *Presidents and CEO Category:Subdivisions of Kosovo bs:Općine i naselja na Kosovu eu:Kosovoko udalerrien zerrenda fr:Communes du Kosovo hr:Okruzi Kosova id:Kotamadya di Kosovo it:Municipalità del Kosovo nl:Kosovaarse gemeente ro:Municipiile din Kosovo sh:Opštine na Kosovu